1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a locking mechanism for a mobile telephone battery cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional locking mechanism 230 for a battery cover 220 being provided within a main body 100 of a mobile telephone set. Locking mechanism 230 is provided with a protective cover 240, which is coupled to main body 100.
FIGS. 2–3 schematically illustrate the various parts of conventional locking mechanism 230. Specifically, locking mechanism 230 includes a locking member 231 being movably coupled to a shaft support portion 201 formed in main body 100 via a shaft 231a and a spring 232. Spring 232 is mounted between locking member 231 and main body 100 and adapted to elastically support locking member 231. Locking member 231 includes a lock portion 231b adapted to engage a latching portion 220a of battery cover 220 for the purpose of locking battery cover 220 to main body 100.
Battery cover 220 may be unlocked from main body 100 by the user pressing on locking member 231 so as to disengage lock portion 231b from latching portion 220a. This type of locking arrangement is unfortunately not foolproof as an external impact such as from dropping the mobile telephone on the ground may result in spring 232 being accidentally compressed enough to allow the release of lock portion 231b from latching portion 220a of battery cover 220.